Elsa Maria
Elsa Maria ( ) is a witch who battles Sayaka at the end of Episode 7. Her barrier is full of dark shadows with a white background. Her symbolism includes Christian crosses, and the terrain forms a large arm holding either a torch or a monstrance. Elsa Maria appears to be praying before this object when Sayaka engages her. She fights with fanged snake-like minions and tree branches that extend from her body. 使魔 Speculations *Elsa Maria may be Kyouko's younger sister, who Kyubey secretly made into a Puella Magi. **It would appear to be very hard for there to be a magical girl that other magical girls didn't know about in the first place, especially when another one was her sister. This seems too unlikely, especially since Kyouko said, in episode 7, that everyone but her in her family were killed... ***There's no doubt that Elsa Maria has some sort of religious symbolism to her, since she's praying, but there's not even a single reference to the Sakura family religious symbol, whereas Kyouko literally wears it as part of her magical girl outfit. This speculation seems at best very unlikely. *Some think that Elsa Maria, as a girl, was abused by the church and wished for it to stop/for the abuser to perish. When this then happened she may have been overcome by grief and turned into a witch, which nature is self-righteous. Could fit if we consider that her barrier is based on a church because she became a witch in a church. *Possibly a reference to the song Ave Maria which Kyousuke Kamijou is known to play. *It could also be a reference to Jeanne d'Arc, another magical girl (as shown in episode 12.) Jeanne said she was hearing the voices of saints, angels and God, and prayed very often. *Elsa Maria may be linked to Kakure Kirishitan (or "Hidden Christians") which were a group of practicing Christians that existed in hiding from the mid 1600's and on. Freedom of Religion was finally granted to Japanese citizens in 1871, which may have been the result of a wish. This would explain the heavily religious nature of the witch. **The counter-argument to this is since there's strong evidence that magical girls do not tend to live long, with mid-20s to 30s being considered a long life for a magical girl, it is unlikely that Elsa Maria's wish was related to events that occurred hundreds of years in the past. ***However, it is possible that she is a long-lived witch. ** On the other hand, Elsa Maria could simply be a modern Japanese Christian, possibly a descendant of the Kakure Kirishitan and/or simply very influenced by their history and martyrdom (like real life writer Shusaku Endo, who was Catholic). She could be from either Nagasaki (the city with the biggest historical connection with Japanese Catholicism, and one of the places where the Kakure Kirishitan came from) or the Madoka world's equivalent to Nagasaki. *The Guidebook indicates that Elsa Maria's labyrinth design is a Church, with the words "I wish you, although not seen from me, to be happy." （まだ見ないあなたが幸せであるように）. It indicates when the Witch dies, the stained glass collapses and drops into the air. There's a 'baaaaaaahn' sound like from a pipe organ. **Perhaps the line indicates that while Elsa Maria wished the happiness of others (or someone else's), it could not reflect or attain her own happiness. **Perhaps Elsa Maria was an organist or had a connection to a church pipe organ. ***Historic Fact: The word organ is derived from the Latin ''organum'', an instrument similar to a portative organ used in ancient Roman circus games. In the 3rd century BC, the Greek engineer Ctesibius of Alexandria is credited with inventing an instrument called the hydraulis (aka a Water Organ), which delivered a wind supply maintained through water pressure to a set of pipes. The hydraulis was played in the arenas of the Roman Empire. ****Interestingly enough, Ctesibius is considered to be the "father of pneumatics", which deals with the study and application of use of pressurized gas to effect mechanical motion: ex. trains. *The tree growing from Elsa Maria's back may be a reference to the Biblical tale of Adam & Eve. The familiars could be a reference to the animals in The Garden of Eden. *There is possibility that Elsa Maria is praying for America to end World War II, given the Statue of Liberty-like image in her labyrinth. The dead tree look of her attacks may reference the effect of the fallout radiation from the nuclear bomb that was dropped on Japan. Her minions also are representative of the twelve zodiac, which may imply the transition after World War II from Eastern thought to the Western thought that happened after World War II. **One of the attacks against Sayaka is reminiscent of the Rising Sun Flag of Japan during World War II. ***This theory does not contradict that Elsa Maria may have been highly religious or catholic, given that there was percentage of Catholic worshipers in Japan because of the missionary movements. Gallery Official Art File:ElsaMaria_manga_version.jpg|Elsa Maria in manga File:PN 17.jpg|Sketches from production notes. File:PN 18.jpg File:Production note elsa maria.jpg File:Guidebook 0051.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" File:Guidebook 0062.jpg File:Production Note 0011.jpg|Production notes. File:Production Note 0015.jpg File:GRIEF GS ICON ELSA.png|Elsa Maria's Grief Seed from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Screenshots File:Elsamaria-runes.jpg|Runes circling the left and right sides of the screen reveal Elsa Maria's name. File:Elsa maria rune bd.jpg|The same scene on BD version. File:Elsamaria_whole_image.jpg|Combined images of Elsa Maria's labyrinth. File:Elsamaria-grief-seed.PNG|Elsa Maria's grief seed. File:Elsa_Maria%27s_grief_seed.jpg|Another look at her grief seed. File:Elsa maria statue.jpg|Elsa Maria's labyrinth, outside view on BD version. Miscellaneous comparisons File:Elsamaria.PNG|Elsa Maria in her barrier. File:Monstrace.png|A monstrance side by side with the witch's object. File:Statue of Liberty.png|The Statue of Liberty's torch side by side with the witch's object. File:Ep7witchandflashback.jpg|Shared symbolism raises the possibility that Elsa Maria might be Kyouko Sakura's sister. Fanart File:Elsa maria fanart human witch praying shadows.jpg File:Elsa maria covering face sebastians fanart.jpg File:Tumblr_lr0ev9Em0M1qjzzhoo1_500.jpg File:Elsa maria witch pray for me fanart.jpg File:Elsa maria witch labyrinth fanart.jpg File:Elsa_Maria.png File:Entering_the_barrier.jpg File:18471637 p18.jpg File:ELSAMARIA black white artwork.jpg External links * * *Elsa Maria pixiv fanart category:魔女